WW: Bad Moon Rising
by SeraphimXII
Summary: Dean's missing? He couldn't be missing. He hunts with dad, doesn't he? "2nd in the Walking Wounded AU"


**Title-** WW: Bad Moon Rising

**Series**- __Supernatural__

**Disclaimer**- _I do not own._

**Warnings**- _AU, Preseries_

**Character(s)/ Pairing(s)- **_Sam, John_

**Rating- **_K+_

...

_Dean's missing? He couldn't be missing. He hunts with dad, doesn't he?_

...

Sam had only been in school for just over a year before what he had been expecting to happen happened. He was contacted by his family. Which was more time then he thought he would have at Stanford. He wouldn't of put it passed his dad to come to the campus and drag him kicking and screaming from class if need be. He had honestly thought for the first few months that that's what was going to happen. As time wore on and no sign from either family member, ignored phone calls aside, he'd begun to relax into the learning atmosphere. There after all seemed to be no threat of family appearance, and as much as that had inwardly hurt, it was what he'd wanted.

Freedom.

Although deep down he knew there was always a chance they would come for him. Of course, as he headed towards his bachelor apartment and spotted the car he wouldn't admit out loud he missed, he hadn't expected his dad to be the one getting out to greet him. He, after all, had given the Impala to Dean for his sixteenth birthday.

John had is truck.

Immediately, the worse case scenario wedged itself in his mind and clung viciously to his over active imagination. He sped up until he was at the nose of the vehicle.

"Where's Dean." he demanded, trying to squish his growing panic. The set-look on his fathers face churned his stomach. "_Where?_"

John glanced away, the accusation on his youngest son's face something he couldn't swallow. Not when it was something he felt also.

"He's missing, Sammy." he replied stiffly, spitting it out before he lost the nerve to. He resisted the urge to shift under Sam's unwavering stare.

The younger inwardly bristled at the nickname, not to mention the tone in which the statement was given. He wanted to snap back but the worry that was slowly but surely clouding his mind stopped anything he might of replied with. He rubbed a hand down his face, instead, ridding his hazel eyes of the tears that had begun to form.

"Missing?" he repeated like it was a foreign concept while at the same time trying to wrap his head around the bombshell his old man just dropped. Dean's couldn't be missing. Dean hunted with John, right? No one went missing under John's watchful eye.

...unless it'd been on a solo hunt?

"How long?" he asked, eyes hardening.

John gave him a calculating glance. As if gaging if he should actually reply to the demand. That in itself set Sam's warning bells off.

"Four months." was the clipped reply a moment later. His dad didn't have to wait long for that one to sink in.

"_Four **months**_!" Sam reiterated in outraged disbelief. "And you're _only_ telling me **_now_**?"

John didn't want to tell the boy that the only reason he was finding out at all was because Bobby threatened to tell him himself. And right now he didn't need Sam to started hating him more then he did. He was going to need him for this. Telling him that the only reason he found out about his brother's disappearance was because a phone call from Bobby asking where the hell Dean was and why the hell the Impala was sitting in his salvage yard. Wouldn't help. On top of that Dean could have been missing a month before that. Having only been sending texts of hunts he couldn't make it to. With the hunts getting done, he'd thought nothing of it. Only realizing at a later date that they were being done by other hunters in the area. That fact did nothing for his already frayed nerves. He may need Sam but he wasn't about to take the boy's holier-than-thou attitude and warranted accusation anymore than was strictly necessary.

"You _left_ us, remember?" John growled, returning the glare Sam had set on him. "Now, are you going to help me find your brother or not?"

The taller huffed in irritation at the question- the demand as unneeded as it was. _Of course_ he was going to help. Shaking his head at his dad's audacity, he headed towards the apartment complex.

"I'm going get my things." he stated, wondering belatedly if his dad would even allow for the time to report his coming absence from school. He chanced a glance back, John's stiff posture radiated a solid no. He'd call later. Right now he had more pressing matters to worry about.

...

Across the street , watching the Winchester reunion, an older lady watched. A slight curve to her thin wrinkled lips. This was turning out better then her father could have hoped for. Dear little Sammy wasn't going to be wasting his hunting prowess after all if. Well, sure, they'll be looking for- here she had to let a dark chuckle bubble from her throat- they'll be looking for _Dean_. Oh that was priceless. Even though their main priority was to look for the missing boy, Sammy would be back on the road, and that's what really mattered at the moment. Sammy needed to refine his skills. And with Chris doing an _excellent_ job at playing hide and go seek in his dead meatsuit, it would be ages until they realized the truth about the _Righteous_ man.

The woman laughed again from her perch on the wooden bench. Her smile became deranged at her next thought. Green eyes, much like the missing Winchester's, flashing black for a moment before returning to _normal_.

She grinned.

Already news of Angel's being spotted in Hell's outer rim were being reported. Even though the First Seal was still intact, it wouldn't be for long. Time was such a skewed thing in Hell, after all, and by the time they _reached_ him it would be to late.

When father and son finally drove off, black mist left the dead body of Evelyn Murray.

Meg had such good news to tell daddy.

...

A/N

So how did you guys like that? :3 Any guesses for what's going on? :) Any thought's you'd like to share? hee! I'm actually quite proud of this. Now... :) I'm gonna feed.

Also to clear up, "Chris" is not an OMC, it's just a name I gave to Azazel's son.

Stay tuned for the next installment!

**XII**

_on a side note I am definitely going to try and make these longer._


End file.
